


I'm Gonna Marry you, Right?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione comes home after a long day at the Ministry to witness a tender moment between Ron and their daughter. A special thank you goes to Ferox of checkmated.com for all his help with this one.





	I'm Gonna Marry you, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Am I Gonna Marry You?

By WannabeaPotter

It had been a long day at work, complete with a last minute after hours department emergency that made me miss supper… for the second time that week. I wasn’t impressed, and all I really wanted was to get home, kiss my daughters as they slept, and have a cup of tea with my husband.

I missed them all when I was away working each day. Ron Weasley was my best friend, my husband, and while the Cannons weren’t playing, he was all mine. He’d landed the spot as reserve Keeper shortly after the war ended and we left Hogwarts for good. Just a year and a half later, he’d been promoted to first string. Well, promoted wasn’t quite the right word. When Dismelda Hemmerstein broke her collarbone for the seventh time, she’d finally retired mid-season, and Ron took the top spot he’d only dreamed of. 

Another year after that, we’d married.

It wasn’t a big surprise to anyone when, just weeks before our first anniversary, we made another big announcement. Our first child was on the way. What did catch everyone by surprise was when I gave birth to a girl eight months later. Audrey had all the typical Weasley freckles and red hair. It was the first time a first-born Weasley hadn’t been male. Molly wept, Arthur grinned, Bill and Fleur sent flowers, Charlie sent the baby a dragon skin dress, Percy had someone from the Ministry deliver a stiffly signed pink card, Fred and George teased, Harry hugged me, Ginny squeezed my hand, and Ron held Audrey and gazed at her with a look on his face I’ll never forget.

I saw the look again not quite two years later. Emily came bouncing into the world, throwing everyone for a loop. _Two_ Weasley girls? In the same family? Some said it wasn’t possible. 

We hadn’t even celebrated Emily’s first birthday when Charlotte arrived. There was more confusion and surprise, more tears, and more pink. 

Ron and I were so happy, three little girls, all covered in freckles, all with curly red hair and mischievous smiles. What more could we possibly want? 

By the time our youngest was three, Audrey and Emily were both asking for a little brother. Charlotte though, she wanted a little sister. Ron, well, he’s his father’s son, and he wasn’t picky. So imagine his surprise when I told him the latest news.

_“Twins? But, how- Hermione, are you sure? Have you seen a Healer yet?”_

I’d just come from the Healer’s, and sure enough, there were two in there this time. Ron’s dazed smile faded, his eyes glassed over for a moment, and then his mouth slowly spread into a wide grin. He was shocked, but happy. 

And he’d been expecting boys this time.

I won’t even get started on Molly’s tears. Arthur has kissed my cheek, then immediately headed out to buy Molly the pink yarn she’d surely be requesting. Beatrix and Bridget would certainly get their share of pink Weasley jumpers. For the fourth time, Bill and Fleur sent flowers, Charlie sent dresses, Percy a card, and Harry and Ginny came for a visit. This time, Fred and George were beside themselves. They’d handed out chocolate cigars came wrapped in pink paper stamped with a double “B” for the next several months.

Today it was chilly, an early October evening that felt more like December. There was no snow, but it was still cool enough. Audrey had less than a year before she’d begin at Hogwarts, Emily and Charlotte were a tag team of accidental magic outbursts, and the twins would celebrate their fourth birthday in just a week. And I was more in love with Ron than I ever thought possible.

When I was finally able to Apparate home, I could hear voices coming from down the hall. It was nearly bedtime, and Ron was reading to the girls. It was a scene I would’ve loved to watch. Instead, I crept toward the hall, and listened carefully.

“..And Princess Jane jumped into the arms of her new husband, and she lived happily ever after with Prince Jack, while their Magic Beanstalk grew high into the clouds. The End.”

“Great story Daddy!” That was Audrey. I was proud that she was quickly becoming a bookworm like her Mum. “But tomorrow, do you think you can read something from Mummy’s library?”

“We don’t want to read her books, Audrey!”

“Yeah, Charlotte’s right, Daddy’s stories are better.” I grinned. Emily was so like her father. She hated reading for fun, and she was fiercely loyal to her closest sibling. “Daddy, you don’t want to read her _Hogwarts, A History_ , do you?”

“Well, girls, let’s talk about that tomorrow night, shall we?”

“Okay Daddy.” Beatrix would do anything to keep the peace. I thank Heaven every day my twins are nothing like Fred and George, save the Weasley good looks. “Night night.”

I heard movement and murmurs from the girls as Ron ushered them into their beds in the two adjoining rooms. The older three moved through the bathroom and onto their side with their father as he tucked them in, then I heard Ron’s heavy footsteps come back into the twin’s room. I heard him kiss each redhead before he moved toward the door.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Sunshine?”

“Can I ask you something?”

I heard Ron move back into the room. Two soft clunks told me he’d knelt down beside a small bed.

“Anything, Bridget.”

“Prince Jack and Princess Jane got married because Princess Jane loves Prince Jack, right?”

“That’s right.”

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too Bridget.” Another soft kiss, probably on her forehead.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Bridget?”

“Well, I love you, and I was wondering, when I grow up, I'm gonna marry you, right?”

The tears stung my eyes without warning, coming just as quickly as Bridget’s innocent declaration of love for her father. I heard Ron sigh, and kiss our youngest child softly.

“No Bridget, you’ll find your own Prince to marry, okay? Daddy’s already won Mummy’s heart, and he’ll never want another wife. Maybe more beautiful daughters though.”

“Oh. You mean, you got her heart as a prize? Like when you saved Mummy from a troll when she was a little girl?”

“More like when I finally told her why I’d saved her from the troll.”

“Why did you? Mummy says before that troll tried to get her, you weren’t her friend yet, just Uncle Harry’s. She says you made her cry.”

“I did make her cry, but I was wrong to do that. I helped your Mummy because deep down somewhere, I already knew I loved her.”

“Oh. Daddy?”

“Bridget?”

“I’m glad you saved Mummy from the troll.”

“Me too, Bridget. Good night.”

“Good night Daddy. Tell Mummy that since I can’t marry you, and you won her heart, I think she should marry you, okay?  

“I will.”

When Ron found me in the hall, a rogue tear was making its way down his freckled cheek. Without saying a thing, he wrapped his arms around me, and gently kissed along the silent tears sliding down my cheeks. I lifted a hand to wipe his cheek dry.  

“You have a tear just there. Did you know?”

Ron chuckled softly, laced his fingers between mine, and led me quietly to our bedroom.


End file.
